Forum:Um ....why?
(UTC) Ok right after the patch came out like most peaple the first thing I did has farm craw. I found that the mines were gone. I thought cool don't have to worry about that anymore ''and kept playing. A few days later I found a draco and I wished that gearbox would fix it, but then it hit me THEY HAD TIME TO GET RID OF THE MINES BUT THEY COULDN'T FIX THE DRACO AND PENATRATOR??? just my thoughts One shot hello 22:33, November 13, 2010 its much easier to remove an actor from the game than it is to fix something which, to gearbox, is not broken. i liked the barrels, they were fun. i didnt know there was a movement to remove them. dracos still spawn they just arent called dracos. pennys just lack the rarity of the barrel title. likely it was one of those "we took the barrels out, what else do you want? we're busy!" (with duke) 22:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I still have barrels and mines. I wonder if it's system specific?Beware the clap 02:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) PC here, no barrels or mines. 04:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) 360, no mines. 04:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) 360, no mines but a handful of barrelsGhdht369 08:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but what are mines, dracos and barrels???G Mackzy 09:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) If I understand correctly, "Mines" are the huge Sea Mines on DLC3, the "Barrels" are the Red, Green, Blue, Yellow Barrels, and the "Draco" is the glitched Legendary Machine Gun. I'm on PC and the mines are gone but the barrels are still there. I think that's pretty silly. They remove the mines but don't fix other simple stuff like the Maliwan Crux/Plague? And what was 'wrong' with the mines in the first place? -- MeMadeIt 09:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) There are no such a thing as "glitched weapons", names for Plague and Crux are mixed up in the Game's ''.dll files, so every Plague show's as Crux, on the other hand; for Draco, there is mix-up with address path that leads to Draco.title so instead of Draco, game always choses Machine Gun and/or Massacre titles (depending on rarity of other parts). Both problems could be solved in a couple of mins; editing those certain files using notepad to correct silly mistakes. P.S. Penetrator's rarity is somehow glitched and can't be fixed. Approved by 10:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : You say there are no "glitched weapons" but then say the Penetrator is "somehow glitched"?! Make up your mind! I don't believe it "can't be fixed" either. The DRACO is glitched in more than just its name - it's a Legendary yet doesn't proc at x3/x4 like the other Legendaries! And that makes it "glitched". All fixable *IF* they wanted to. -- MeMadeIt 22:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : : he said that the Penetrator's RARITY is glitched... not the gun itself... 02:29, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : : The gun's barrel would make it a legendary. The barrel is glitched. The barrel is a part of the gun. The gun is glitched. The draco, plague, and executioner are also glitched. Ship it.Beware the clap 02:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : I think that there are also problems with the Reaper(not dealing extra melee dmg) and Bitch(not dealing increased crit dmg), but i have not tested these myself.Beware the clap 03:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Got barrels on PS3, no mines though. Abyss Raider 17:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) After the patch all the barrels, mines, and fuel tanks were gone my existing characters games, but then i started a new character and all barrels, mines and fuel tanks were there. Maybe they just glitched in existing games. Its a theory, worth checking out. Kcox221 20:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : I had started a character just before the patch that still has mines, barrels, and tanks. I'm on 360 and have modded a few things if it matters. I'll check out my other previous characters and post if they're different.Beware the clap 20:54, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : : : Well, I'm on PS3 and i still have all barrels. However I don't have any mines but completed Loot Larceny. Another of my chars hasn't completed Loot Larceny and has everything. I'm thinking that the patch caused people that completed Loot Larceny to lose landmines. I'm not sure but you can test this theory. Warliz (talk) 00:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : : : With the new character that i just started, im pretty close to completing that mission. I'll update when i do, to test that theory. Kcox221 02:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC)